<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TBD by SerreOaxa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433573">TBD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerreOaxa/pseuds/SerreOaxa'>SerreOaxa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>title TBD, Serena Moore related [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerreOaxa/pseuds/SerreOaxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena Moore (OC of mine) is a dedicated bounty hunter and has worked as one for years. After a recent not so nice encounter she’s been captured, the story picks up from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>title TBD, Serena Moore related [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TBD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ultimatum<br/>
“You would know if that was the point, darling.” a slight shiver went up her spine as a hand was placed upon her shoulder, the man wearing a trenchcoat crouched, bringing himself face to face with Serena. She spat on his face, letting out a slight chuckle as he wiped the saliva off his face. He stood back up, approaching a table lined with equipment, everything had a sharp end, and if it didn’t that meant it would be worse for you. The whir of the factory machines outside the room broke the silence of the room as he looked at the table. He picked up a knife more on the small side, using it to trim a bit of his beard. “Let me lay this out for you, if you leave here alive it’s with a brand on your back, and a debt. Or, you can leave without..let’s say two..three fingers?” this time it was his turn to laugh, letting out a hearty chuckle, turning now towards Serena once again. She sat silent for a moment, running down her only options, then almost like a whisper she decided. “Brand.” Then in an instant she was being dragged out, a bag over her head, her instincts told her to fight but the rustling of multiple guards was enough to shut down those plans. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her, how had she let herself even be captured. She should’ve known better, she was trained to know better. By the time she’d gathered her thoughts she was forced to her knees, only the stepping stool in front of her giving balance. The room was hotter than the previous, the sound of a fire crackling was the biggest break from silence. How far had they gone? The buzz of the machines was gone. After the brief discomfort of three people trying to roll up the back of your shirt while you can’t see, it was about time. She felt an alcohol pad pass over her back, marking the exact area they planned on branding. She bit down on her tongue, listening to the sound of steel against coal as they took the branding iron out the nearby fireplace. The bag was lifted off her face, the same man who’d given her the ultimatum looked her in the eyes, a big smile on his face. She looked downwards, refusing to give him that satisfaction. Then came the pain, the iron making contact with her skin, any preparation she could’ve done wasn’t enough. A yelp turned into screams of pain as the burning sensation flared up her back. She couldn’t pass out, not here. She looked back up, not even realizing the tears now in her eyes, staring down the man as they pushed the iron ever harder on her skin. Serena put her jacket on, the fabric touching her bare back and sending a flare of panic up her back. She picked up a bloody white t-shirt, the one she’d taken off after the branding. There wasn’t a whole bunch on it but it was a lot more noticeable than she preferred. She zipped up her jacket, covering up any nudity. After finally gaining her composure, she walked out the small room, making her way out of the factory. There were slight whispers from those who saw her, some little laughs here and there but she’d be fine. At the front door, the man who’d given her the choice awaited her, opening the door for her. She hesitated for a moment but walked out, not looking the man in his eyes. As she took her first step out the factory she almost fell over, every bit of pain and stress enveloping her. She kept herself up momentarily, taking a few steps away from the building, barely keeping herself together. She fell, passing out before she hit the pavement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>